Syrzan
| gender = | race = Alhoon Formerly: Illithid | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1372 | deathnotes = (defeated by Pharaun Mizzrym) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = Wizard | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = Lawful evil | rules = | source = | page = }} Syrzan was a powerful alhoon living in the Underdark, who led a revolt in an attempt to take control of the drow city of Menzoberranzan. History Syrzan was originally an illithid mage from the Underdark illithid city of Oryndoll. He desired greater power, however, and began the process of becoming an alhoon—an illithid lich. The other inhabitants of Oryndoll quickly sensed Syrzan's metamorphosis into an undead, and due to their fear and intolerance of alhoon sorcery, banished him. For decades they hunted him, forcing him to live alone in the wilds of the Underdark, where he began to yearn for civilization once more. Eventually the illithids of Oryndoll forgot about Syrzan, and gave up hunting him. For the next ninety years, Syrzan traveled alone throughout the Underdark, searching for one of the rumored secret enclaves of alhoons. Eventually he found one, where he was able to live in peace for a time, conducting magical research and advancing his arcane knowledge. Ultimately, however, he came to quarrel with the eldest alhoons - who considered themselves rulers of the enclave -- because of his research; Syzran was conducting arcane investigations that the elder alhoons had forbidden. As a result, Syrzan was once again banished into the Underdark alone, where he wandered for many more years, desiring to conquer a city of his own where he could rule supreme. He observed the cities of the Underdark from a distance, plotting and scheming, and eventually settled his sights on the greatest Underdark city of all - Menzoberranzan, drow city of the Spider Queen. In 1372 DR, He enlisted the aid of a number of outcast drow males from the city who desired to see the matriarchal order overthrown, leaving the way open for them to assume power. Syrzan also stirred up the lower orders of slaves -- mostly orcs and goblins -- by appearing before them as 'The Prophet,' using his potent magic to create the illusion of appearing to each creature as a member of their own race. He encouraged them to rebel against their drow masters, with the intention of causing chaos within the city and damaging the drow social infrastructure by reducing the number of females, paving the way for Syrzan to take over. He used an abandoned drow House on the roof of Menzoberranzan's cavern as a base; this is also where the runaway drow males and a number of driders lived. Just as Pharaun Mizzrym and Ryld Argith uncovered the plot, Syrzan gave the Call and the undercreatures and drow males began revolting. The rogues used stonefire potions that burned everything, including stone, and caused quite a bit of damage to the city. The violence was only stopped when the masters of Sorcere summoned lightning and rain to save the city. Syrzan himself was ultimately defeated by Pharaun Mizzrym. Allies/Members of the Syrzan's revolt The following were all members of Syrzan's revolt: *Alton the Cobbler: drow bodyguard to 'The Prophet.' *Alton Vandree: drow male. *Houndaer Tuin'Tarl: drow ringleader ; trained and killed by Ryld Argith. *Omraeth: drow bard. *Tluth Melarn: drow bodyguard to 'The Prophet.' *Tsabrak: male drider. *Urlryn: drow fighter; trained and killed by Ryld Argith. *Vuzlyn Freth: drow male. Appearances * Dissolution References Category:Alhoons Category:Mind flayers Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Wizards Category:Articles needing page numbers Category:Inhabitants of Oryndoll Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants